


So In Love

by monkiainen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love at first sight, but it takes them years to get where they belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> Originally written for 2014 [ happy_trekmas](happy-trekmas.livejournal.com) exchange.

They first meet when Leonard is patching up yet-again-beaten Jim. Chris takes a long look to the bruised face of the young cadet, wondering why exactly he convinced Jim Kirk of all people to join the Starfleet. He might be a son of a hero, but he isn’t sure as hell acting like one.

Leonard works silently and meticulously, not once pausing to acknowledge Chris’s presence. His patient is more important than a Starfleet instructor – old habits die hard. Jim tries to say something, but is silenced by a dark glare from Leonard – he does not want to hear any of the excuses Jim has to offer this time around. _“He started it.” “I was just defending myself.” “It was a bet.”_ All of them as stupid as the previous ones.

Chris knows he should say something, anything, to discipline Jim Kirk. Others have tried, but nothing seems to work with the young man. If he keeps on getting into trouble, Starfleet Academy has no other choice but to sack him, no matter whose son he is. But Chris is suddenly more interested in watching Leonard work than opening his mouth – he does not want to break the magic of those skillful hands, dancing around in mesmerizing patterns.

It takes a while for Chris to notice that the young _(no, not young, older than Jim for sure)_ doctor has finished his work and is looking at him expectantly. Those green eyes are older than they should be, and Chris briefly wonders what could have made the younger man so _bitter_ so early. Chris clears his throat, asking to have a few words outside with the doctor, without having any idea what he will actually say. He knows he’s stalling, but it’s the best he can do.

When they are walking to the next empty room, Leonard takes a moment to appreciate the older man walking in front of him. It has been a while since he had a man _(or anyone, for that matter – having Jim Kirk as your roommate is a guaranteed way to stay celibate)_ in his bed and this instructor, whoever he is, is a very appealing to look at. Grey hair, blue eyes, about his height, the air of command around him, probably lean and muscular under his uniform. Perfect. Leonard knows he’s treading on dangerous waters, but there’s nothing that says he can’t indulge into some fantasies. Perhaps it would be best for Jim to spend the night at the infirmary, just in case he has a concussion.

Chris can feel the younger man’s eyes roaming over his body, and something deep inside him stirs. If it weren’t for his position in Starfleet Academy, he would most probably ask the younger man to spend the night with him. But there are certain lines that cannot be crossed between instructors and cadets, even if they both were willing and consenting adults. Chris must not give in to his desire, even if he very much wants to. Hell, he doesn’t even know the man’s _name_ , although he has a fairly good idea who he could be. Time to face the music.

Leonard is not surprised when the older man knows his name. Everyone in the Academy knows that Jim Kirk shares his room with his best friend (and trusted family doctor, it seems). What surprises Leonard is that the guy he had been checking on is no other than Christopher Pike, the same man who dared Jim to enlist in Starfleet. That explains why Jim was so keen to avoid eye contact with him. If they are sending Pike to check on Jim, things can’t be good. Jim might be a hard-headed fool, but underneath his cocky demeanor he’s probably the smartest person Leonard has ever met. It would be a shame to let it all to waste.

Chris listens avidly, when McCoy _(no, Leonard)_ defenses Jim Kirk. The young doctor might seem gruff and disinterested when you first meet him, but there is such passion and determination Chris is momentarily blown back by the force of it. He wonders briefly what it would be like to have that passion directed to him in a more intimate setting, but discards the notion quickly. They are here to discuss the faith of Jim, not to indulge some of the more carnal fantasies.

Leonard can see the wheels turning in Pike’s mind. There is definitely a spark of mutual attraction there, oh yes, but Leonard can understand all too well why the older man is not acting on them. Even if it happens on a regular basis, the relationships between cadets and instructors are frown upon. It hasn’t been just once or twice when an instructor has found themselves stationed in Tavela Minor or some other backwater planet because of “unhealthy relationship with a cadet”. Leonard does not want **that** to happen to the gorgeous man in front of him – one night of passion is not worth it if it destroys someone else’s life.

Chris promises himself that when the time is right, he will make a move. For now, he is simply content to wait and enjoy his fantasies.

The next time they meet is when Jim has supposedly cheated in Kobayashi Maru test. Jim and Spock are disagreeing over everything, and Chris is watching them with a smile on his face. Looks like Jim is finally using his brains, although in somewhat questionable ways. Leonard is there to show support to his friend, and for a moment all they both see is each other. The moment is broken when the distress call from Vulcan comes through.

Chris does not remember much from his time at Narada. They say that the mind has a way of dealing with unpleasant memories and traumas, and maybe it is for the best. He does not want to remember how he betrayed Starfleet by giving Nero the codes for Earth’s planetary defenses. He was broken from both inside and outside – the thought of ever having Leonard by his side is nothing but a distant dream. Who would want a man like him?

But Leonard is persistent, visiting Chris whenever he gets the chance. The older man might not believe it, but to Leonard he is the bravest man there is. A weaker man would have budged long before Chris did, but he held on for as long as he could. That makes Chris even more desirable in his eyes, and Leonard is determined to get what he has wanted for so long.

The third time they meet is right before the Enterprise is about to leave on a mission on Nibiru. This time neither man holds back, for the time is finally right – they are no longer a cadet and an instructor, but Starfleet officers. Yes, Chris is an admiral and Leonard is a chief medical officer of Enterprise, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that they can finally let go and claim the other man, like both of them has wanted for years and years.

There is nothing sweet or delicate in their first kiss. Chris pulls Leonard closer, nibbling his lower lip before plunging forward. Their teeth are clashing and there is way too much tongue involved but it’s still the best kiss Chris has ever had. Leonard’s hands are tugging his uniform impatiently, finally opening the intricate clasps of his jacket and pushing it down from Chris’ shoulders. Meanwhile Chris has done the same for Leonard’s red jacket, pulling it off completely. He has to stop for a moment to admire the sculptured chest and arms of the younger man before removing Leonard’s undershirt. Things are moving forward fast – Chris would like nothing more than to devour the body beneath him for hours, but he knows neither of them has the needed self-discipline after so many years of unfilled longing.

Soon they are both stark naked, and Leonard _finally_ gets a proper look of Chris. Jesus. Someone his age shouldn’t be that _perfect_ under their uniform, especially given the fact what Chris has gone through the past years. All that strength and wiry build is _his_ now, to see and touch and mark. Leonard does not waste any time, kissing and nibbling and fondling every piece of skin he can possibly reach. Chris answers back with the same enthusiasm, until neither of them can’t take it anymore.

Chris grabs the lube and condoms from the bedside table, silently asking for Leonard’s permission. Leonard says nothing, just positions himself on his back, with a pillow under his hips and a pleading look in his eyes. Chris’ hands are shaking so badly he almost can’t get the lube open, and once he does he coats his fingers generously before pushing one finger inside Leonard. 

Leonard hisses, and urges Chris to give him more, faster, now. Chris is happy to comply, and soon there are two fingers, three fingers inside Leonard. Chris knows neither of them will last much longer, so he withdraws his fingers, putting the condom on with way too much lube before pushing his cock in.

Leonard is so good and tight and hot beneath him, his back arching in synch with Chris’ thrusts. Chris changes his angle bit by bit, until he hits Leonard’s prostate. Leonard is babbling incoherently, asking for more and more and more until Chris can’t hold back his orgasm anymore. For a moment he sees white, before collapsing on top of Leonard. 

It takes a while for the both men to recover from the frantic love-making. Leonard strolls to the bathroom and returns with wet towels to clean them both up. Soon, they are spooning in Chris’ bed, Leonard holding Chris in his embrace. Neither of them have no idea what the future will bring for them, but for now, they are content just to sleep side by side.


End file.
